Foxrain
by tomatocherry
Summary: Baekhyun,seorang gadis yang menahan rindunya karena mengunggu namja yang ia cintai Park Chanyeol. Apa rasa rindu Baekhyun terbalaskan? Cekidot! EXO Fic,GS


FOXRAIN

_**A ChanBaek fanfiction,Drabbles yang dikeluarkan lagi setelah hiatus. **_

_**Warning: Genderswitch,typo.**_

_**Genre: fantasy,romance**_

_**Don't like don't read,review jangan lupa. Do not plagiat**_

_**Chara belongs to god,parents,and theirself this story is mine**_

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil berdiri dibawah pohon,apa yang ia lakukan? Berteduh mungkin,tapi sayang nya tidak. Ia sedang menangis padahal cuaca siang ini sangat cerah bagi orang orang. Tapi di hari yang cerah itu,hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi,seiring hujan turun beriringan dengan air mata yeoja mungil itu.

**Flashback**

"yeolli~,kau tau? Kalau hujan turun di saat langit sedang cerah,itu artinya aku sedang menangis" kata Baekhyun. Yeoja yang selalu mengekori Chanyeol kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

"eoh? Ternyata kau sungguh seorang Gumiho?" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang setengah tidak percaya,apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kalau ia seorang Gumiho memang benar.

"tentu,kau fikir aku ini apa eoh?" kata Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'_wajah nya imut,ah tidak…tapi manis sekali. Sayang nya,ia seorang Gumiho kalau tiba tiba ia ingin memakan ku bagaimana?'_ batin Chanyeol. Jujur saja saat ia bertemu Baekhun,ia tertarik dengan wajah manis nya tapi siapa yang tidak takut kalau seorang manusia di ikuti oleh seorang Gumiho yang notabene nya adalah pemakan daging?

"yeol,bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" kata Baekhyun

Chanyeol menaikan alis nya,lalu ia menjawab "wae?"

"bolehkah,mulai saat ini kau menganggap ku sebagai manusia yeol? Bukan sebagai Gumiho,kau tidak tahu rasanya saat kau dijauhi oleh teman teman mu hanya karena kau seorang siluman" kata Baekhyun.

"….." Chanyeol terdiam,ia tidak tahu kata kata apa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk menjawab permohonan Baekhyun.

"baiklah,ku anggap itu sebagai yaa~" kata Baekhyun dengan ceria.

**Flashback off**

'_ya! Chanyeol,apa kau tau aku merindukan mu? Kenapa kau lama sekali meninggalkanku? Dasar raksasa bodoh! Cepatlah kembali padaku'_ batin Baekhyun yang menambah derasnya air mata yeoja mungil itu tak pelak hujan yang turun ke bumi pun semakin deras karena nya.

Yeoja itu,tak lama berteduh di bawah pohon ia berjalan perlahan kea rah tempat lain. Masih dengan keanehan cuaca,orang lain kedinginan dan kehujanan di siang yang terik ini. Sementara yeoja itu,tetap kering tubuhnya seolah tak tersentuh oleh air hujan dan ia tak kedinginan.

'_BRUUK'_

Tubuh mungil nya tertabrak oleh sebuah tubuh raksasa,mata teduh Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabrak nya

'_Yeolli?'_ batin Baekhyun setengah berharap, ia berharap namja yang ada di depan nya ini benar benar seorang Park Chanyeol pujaan hatinya selama ini.

Namja yang ditatap intens, oleh Baekhyun itu menurunkan arah pandangan nya menuju Baekhyun yang notabene lebih kecil darinya.

'_Baekhyun-ah'_ batin Chanyeol, namja yang selama satu tahun menghilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun,namja yang masih dicintai Baekhyun dari dulu sampai sekarang. 'tak ada yang berubah darinya' batin Chanyeol.

"apa kau,benar benar Park Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun antusias. Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun mencium bau yang sangat ia kenal yaitu bau Chanyeol.

"…." Chanyeol terdiam. Tapi taka lama ia menjawab "ne, ini aku Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol, jujur walau ia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi tapi hati kecil Chanyeol berteriak aku merindukanmu Baek, aku…juga mencintaimu selama ini.

Tapi mendadak tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang, karena tiba gtiba Baekhyun menerjang tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk memeluk namja yang selama ini dirindukan nya.

"ya! Aku merindukan mu pabbo! Kau kemana saja, kenapa kau pergi tak memeberitahuku?" kata Baekhyun sambil menangis terisak,yang menambah deras nya hujan yang turun di siang ini.

"uljima ne Baekhyun,mianhe aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu,jeongmal mianhe baekki." Kata Chanyeol lembut seolah meruntuhkan topeng wajah yang Chanyeol pakai sedari tadi. Tapi tangisan Baekhyun bukan nya berhenti,tetapi malah semakin keras.

Masih dalam posisi seperti itu Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun,ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menangis karena yeoja mungil itu menahan rindu yang membuncah terhadap dirinya. Yang membuat Chanyeol heran,kenapa Baekhyun menunggunya selama setahun lebih? Bukan kah Baekhyun bias mencari namja lain yang lebih tampan darinya? Bukankah yeoja itu adalah mahluk yang bias menarik perhatian banyak lelaki?

"sudahlah,Baekki jangan menangis. Lihat,kau membuat hujan semakin deras. Aku sudah ada disini Baekki-Chagi" kata Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda,kata kata Chanyeol tadi sontak membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas.

"lihat eoh? Pipimu sudah memerah,kajja kita pulang kau mau makan daging dulu tidak seperti dulu?" kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata "DAGING" langsung merubah raut wajah nya menjadi sangat ceria,senyum manis terukir di bibir yeoja itu yang membuat mata Baekhyun melengkung seperti bulan sabit karena saking senang nya. Chanyeol yang melihat senyum manis Baekhyun tadi,wajah nya langsung memanas.

'_BRUUK'_

Pipi yeoja mungil itu,memanas kembali karena Park Chanyeol orang yang dicintainya memeluk nya sangat erat seolah takut kehilangan yeoja yang berumur ratusan tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol

"Nado,yeolli" kata Baekhyun,sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Chanyeol.

**FIN**

A/N: hai,tomato-chan comeback dari hiatus. Tomato hiatus karena netbook tomato rusak chingu,o yah tomato asal nya dari fandom Naruto tapi sekarang tomato jadi author di dua fandom yaitu Naruto dan Screenplays. Maaf,kalau penulisan tomato masih jelek dan banyak typo karena tomato baru mulai bikin ff baru lagi. O yah,ff ini drabbles dan kemungkinan bakal keluar prekuel. Dan jangan kaget kalau ada kata kata Gumiho,karena ff ini inspired dari "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho" selamat membaca! :D ))

PS: silahkan dibaca,setelah itu review,tolong kasih saran buat penulisan tomato.


End file.
